1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a card connector device utilized with an Integrated Circuit (IC) card used, for example, as a memory medium in a personal computer, or utilized with a Compact Flash (CF) card used in electronic equipment such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC card connector devices are generally used as a recording device additionally installed in personal computers and the like. The IC card has been widely used as the memory medium of an IC card connector device.
The IC card is fitted into the IC card connector device to carry out writing and reading of necessary information. In order to properly and accurately write to and read from the IC card, there is currently available an IC card connector device in which, when an IC card is inserted, it is detected that the IC card is locked at the fit position before the writing and the reading of data is carried out.
There is known in the prior art a conventional IC card lock-detecting mechanism, in which a detection switch is provided in a housing comprising: a slide member for carrying the IC card, a lock for holding the slide member at the fitted position of the IC card, a push rod for unlocking the lock, and a spring member for biasing the slide member in the discharge direction when the lock is unlocked. When the IC card is inserted into the housing and is locked at the fit position, the detection switch is pushed by the fitted IC card thus verifying that the IC card is locked at the fitted position.
However, in the structure of the conventional IC card connector device described above, the IC card lock detection is carried out by pressing the detection switch with the IC card. It is difficult by this means to adjust the position where the detection switch is ON when the IC card is fitted and locked. Situations occur where in spite of an ON state of the detection switch, the IC card is not yet locked or in spite of a fitted and locked state of the IC card, the detection switch is OFF. In these situations, writing or reading of data to or from the IC card cannot be carried out properly and accurately.
Therefore, the present invention is made in order to solve the above problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a simple card connector device structure having a card lock-detecting mechanism that, without increasing the number of parts in the structure, reliably detects that the card is fitted and locked.
As a first means for solving the above problems according to the present invention, a card connector device comprises: a slide member for engaging a card attached to and detached from a housing, slidable in the card inserting and discharging direction; a return spring for biasing the slide member in the direction of discharging the card; a lock for holding the slide member against the biasing force of the return spring at a position where the card is fitted; and a push rod arranged to be able to shift between a standby position and a pushed position for unlocking the lock by pressing manipulation to shift the slide member to a discharge position of the card, wherein a switch is provided in the housing, the switch operating in accordance with engagement/disengagement of the slide member and the lock and detecting that the card is held at the fit position by engaging with the lock.
Also, as a second means according to the present invention, the lock comprises a biasing member supported in the housing capable of biasing the lock to turn in a direction that engages the lock with the slide member, wherein the push rod is provided with a holding projection for holding the lock against the biasing force of the biasing member at a position where the lock disengages from the slide member when the slide member is shifted to the fit position of the card, and a recess for shifting the lock to a position where the lock engages with the slide member when the slide member is shifted to the fit position of the card.
Also, as a third means according to the present invention, the push rod is provided with an engagement piece abutting against the slide member, so that when the slide member is shifted to the fit position of the card, the holding projection disengages from the lock by pressing the engagement piece.
Also, as a fourth means according to the present invention, a lock piece for engaging with and disengaging from the slide member by turning and a switch-manipulation piece for operating the switch are integrally formed in the lock.